I Missed You
by Amy494walker
Summary: Well, it had been a very long time. Smutty Drabble. HotchxReid. Explicit sexual content. Rated M.


**Title: **I Missed You**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating: M, NC-17**

**Summary: **Well, it had been a very long time.**  
><strong>

**Prompt:** Coming home from work the make love in the car, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, on the sofa, in the tub... Rough sex is always appreciated. I'm going to Hell for this, maybe I should confess my sins to Father Hotchner. ;)

**A/N:** I took some ... liberties with realistic refractory periods here.

* * *

><p>"God, Aaron. We need to get inside." Spencer said, his voice more of a breath than anything else.<p>

"Mmm." His lover responded, continuing his assult on Spencer's neck. They hadn't seen each other for weeks having being seperated into two teams for cases. So, after having spent the entire car ride caressing Spencer's thigh and telling him all the things he wanted to do to him, the second Aaron had pulled the car into the drive way, he'd pounced.

As a result, Spencer was now on his back along the front seats with his lover laid on him, kissing and sucking his neck and grinding his clothed erection into his. It was already getting hard to breath.

"Aaron. I'm serious. Stop." Spencer moaned, contradicting his own words by grasping Aaron's ass and pulling him closer. God, he wanted this so bad. The feel of Aaron's hardness against his was a bliss he'd severely missed, the confirmation of how much his lover desired him took his breath away.

He allowed this to go on for a few more wonderful seconds before finally mustering the strength to push the flushed man away from him. He opened the door and literally dragged Aaron out of the passanger side before sprinting up to the house. During the torturous few seconds it took Aaron to unlock the back door with shaky hands, Spencer pressed the length of his body against his lovers back, rubbing his hard cock against his ass and kissing his neck, "God. Want you." he whispered deeply into Aaron's ear, his lover dropped the keys so Spencer grabbed a fist full of short hair, yanked Aaron's head back, used his other hand to turn his chin and kissed him deeply, dipping his tongue in, tasting the man before him.

Eventually, they parted in need of air and he finally managed to drag Aaron through the door, after a little more fumbling with the keys. They stumbled in, clinging to one another desperately, moaning into deep kisses. Spencer was sure the neighbours had seen them but he was so far beyond caring.

In the house at last, he kicked the door closed and Aaron pushed him against the fridge, pinning him there with the hard length of his body. Sucking on his tongue, Spencer reached down to caress Aaron's cock through his pants but was surprised when his lover growled and removed his hand, holding both up against the fringe, trapping him.

"Stop, too close." He mumbled.

Spencer smirked and used speed to yank his hands out of the hold before shoving Aaron against the counter roughly. He moved forward, pressing close and becoming the one trapping Aaron this time.

"You teased me the whole drive over here, this is payback." He whispered into Aaron's ear, rubbing their cocks together. Aaron threw his head back and gripped the counter till his knuckles where white. Spencer trailed his fingers over the mans fly, delighting in his moans, before slowly unbuckling his belt.

"Spencer." Aaron moaned deeply when Spencer dropped to his knee's and kissed along his cock, still inside his briefs. Spencer could taste a hint of pre-come through the fabric and moaned. He sucked at the head for a moment, humming appreciatively when Aaron gripped his hair, and then pulled the material down. He didn't waste a second taking the glistening head in his mouth and stroking his tongue slowly around it.

Aaron gripped his hair tightly and his hips twitched, pushing himself deeper into Spencer's mouth. God, he loved it when Aaron did that. He hummed, knowing that would both arouse and encourage his lover, and was not disapointed when Aaron started slowly thrusting into his mouth, panting and moaning loudly.

"God, Spence. Yeah." Aaron gasped as Spencer sucked and licked at the hardness working it's way in and out of his mouth. He let his teeth graze ever so slightly over the tip and Aaron cried out, pulling on Spencer's hair and pushing into him, making Spencer gag.

"Spence. Gonna cum." Spencer didn't stop, instead he worked harder to make his lover reach climax, hallowing his cheeks and adding his hand to the stimulation. It wasn't long before Aaron thrust deeply into the back of Spencer's throat and came with a cry.

Greediliy swallowing down the hot liquid, Spencer licked him clean then stood to face him. Aaron grabbed him and pulled into a deep, hot kiss. Moaning, Spencer thrust his tongue into his lovers mouth, letting him taste himself. As they kissed, Aaron ran his hands all over Spencer's body, rubbing his fingers over the erect nipples beneath his dress shirt and down to his hips, holding him and keeping him from gaining friction against him.

Spencer whimpered in frustration and bit lightly on Aaron's lip in protest. The other man got the hint and, after kicking off his shoes, pants and underwear let go of Spencer's waist only to grab his hands and pull him through the living room towards the stairs.

Spencer, however, couldn't wait any longer so, taking Aaron completely by surprise, he tackled him onto the couch and manouvered until he was straddling his lover.

"Need you now." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed Aaron messily and passionately. His lover smirked back at him, thankfully moving a hand to caress him through his cords. There was too much of a barrier between them however so Spencer moaned, "Stay there." before standing and stripping off his pants. A warmth spread over his body under Aaron's heated scrutiny as he exposed his throbbing cock to the open, following his pants next was his shirt, which he threw to the other side of the room. He was naked now, as was Aaron after shedding his shirt, and as much as he longed to drink in the sight of his lover's amazing body, he longed for his touch more.

A second later, he was back in Aaron's arms kissing him frantically. The only thing he wanted in this universe was release at the hands of his partner but he seemed reluctant to give it to him.

"Aaron, for fuck sake _touch me!_" He pleaded, biting down on his neck in frustration. He heard Aaron chuckle against him before he pulled away. He moved to kneel on the floor and Spencer groaned as he turned to sit before him. Licking his lips, he watched as Aaron stroked his hands up his thigh's teasingly. He glowered at his lover, he'd been teased enough. Aaron licked his own lips as he looked Spencer in the eyes while stroking him. He rubbed his thumb over the slit causing Spencer to hiss and jerk his hips up into the hand.

Aaron lowered his head and blew a breath over Spencer's slick head, before finally lowering his mouth and taking him in all the way in one move. Spencer's eyes rolled back as Aaron hallowed his cheeks and sucked hard. He was breathing out moans and gripping the sofa coushins for traction. Aaron looked up at him as his lips moved over his cock, stretched beautifully. He had to grit his teeth as Aaron maintained eye contact even whilst moving to caress his balls with one hand and moving the other upwards to stroke against his chest, scraping nails against his nipples.

Spencer was going to come any second. He was now breathing so shallowly it was making him dizzy. When he finally did come, his entire body lifted off the couch with the force of it.

"Oh yes. Yes, fuck. Yes." He panted, his head thrown back and mouth wide.

When he could see straight again, he collapsed back onto the couch, shifting to cuddle close with Aaron.

"I'm not done with you yet." Aaron said deeply, caressing his chest soothingly.

Squiring under the touch, Spencer hummed, "Mmm. You'd better not be." Truth be told, he loved Aaron like this. He'd spent so long believing nobody would ever want him that seeing the passion his lover had for him did unspeakable things to Spencer's heart and mind. Turning his head, Spencer licked his lips slowly and whispered, "I think we should take a shower."

Aaron smiled down at him, "I think we should." Then, untangling himself from Spencer's embrace, Aaron sat on the edge of the couch, looked back at him and said, "I'll race you."

With that the grown man jumped up and sprinted, buck naked, towards the stairs.

Spencer raised his eyebrows and laughed, "What?" Nevertheless, this was rare to see Aaron quite so playful and Spencer was not going to waste the opportunity. So, equally as naked, he sprung to his feet and chased his lover to the bathroom, having to admit defeat when he found the shower already running and Aaron stood there with his hands on his bare hips.

"Weak, Spencer. That was weak." He teased.

Spencer chuckled, "No fair. You surprised me."

Aaron feighned innocent curiosity, "Oh, is that what you're gonna tell the UnSub who chases you down?" He said before taking Spencer in his arms and walking them under the just-right water. Turning in Aaron's embrace, Spencer leaned back and let his head rest on the other man's shoulder. Spencer sighed and let the warm water wash over him, breathing in the steam.

After a few minutes of basking the the spray, Spencer felt Aaron's hands moving over his chest. He moaned and turned his head to the side, allowing Aaron to suck on his neck. Humming in appreciation, Spencer smiled when he saw Aaron reach over his shoulder for the shampoo. Soon, strong hands were gently caressing his head, smoothing the soap through his hair. Spencer tilted his head backwards, resting on Aaron's shoulder moaning in pleasure. He was aware that Aaorn couldn't reach his hair in this position but he no longer cared about that.

"God, Spencer." Aaron whispered, pushing his already half hard cock against him, "What the hell do you do to me?"

Pressing back firmly, Spencer stroked his hands up Aaron's side and turned his head to kiss Aaron's cheek. His lover eagerly turned his head to kiss him. It was amazing to kiss Aaron under the spray of the water, wet lips felt so good against his own and the slick heat of their tongues seemed magnifiied. Spencer whimpered as he writhed against the hard body behind him.

When it all became to much for him he turned and wrapped a hand around Aaron's now rock hard cock. He stroked a few times, smiling when the man's closed his eyes before he hissed. "Go, get ready, I need to rinse my hair then I'm gonna fuck. Your. Brains out."

Aaron groaned, Spencer knew how much he loved bottoming, and dutifully hurried into the bedroom.

Spencer stepped beneath the spray and washing out the suds as fast as humanly possible. He finally finished, got out and dried off with a fluffly towel, moving gingerly over his throbbing erection. When he was finally dry enough, he darted into the bedroom and was greeted with the sight of Aaron Hotchner sprawled naked on their bed, fisting his cock and moaning wantonly.

Spencer swallowed, "I said get ready, not finish your self off." He teased. Smirking, Aaron spread his legs wider and Spencer's jaw dropped. In the minute or so that Spencer had taken, Aaron had managed to work one of their toys into himself. The black base, shiny with lubrication, was stark against his skin. He couldn't have prepared himself much at all.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked concerned.

"I need you fucking now Spencer." Aaron hissed in reply. Spencer's eyes darked with lust, and he walked briskly over to the bed.

"Alright then, turn over." His voice had become deep with arousal. As Aaron obeyed, Spencer eyed the plug. He was delighted to note that it was one of the vibrators. Smiling, he grabbed the base, wiggled a little and savored Aaron's moan. When he knew his lover wasn't expecting it, he flipped the switch.

Aaron threw his head back and cried out, "Argh! Oh fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Spencer switched the vibrator off again, "For fuck sake Spencer, just fucking FUCK me!"

Spencer really wanted to tease his lover more but jesus, he couldn't resist a reaction like that. He, ever so slowly, worked the toy out of his lover's body, making him squirm, until he pulled it free. Tossing it aside, he moved to kneel on the bed and pressed the head of his cock against Aaron's hole, smearing his pre-come over the tight muscle. Aaron whimpered, he actually whimpered, and tried to thrust back but Spencer grabbed his hips to stop him. It was always this way, no matter how turned on Spencer was, he could never resist pushing Aaron just that little further towards madness.

Tonight however, it seemed that Aaron was not as patient as usual and Spencer squeeled with surprise when Aaron turned over, grabbed him and threw him down onto his back. Without a word, Aaron positioned himself over Spencer's cock and pressed down, impaling himself.

Spencer's body lifted off the sheet's and his eyes rolled back in his head, "Jesus christ Aaron." He moaned as his hands clasped onto his lovers hips. Aaron hummed and ran his hands over Spencer's chest before lifting himself up and thrusting back down. Spencer and Aaron both groaned. He tightened his bruising grip on Aaron's hips as arousal overwhelmed him, made stronger by Aaron pinching both his nipples between his fingers; the little bit of pain mixed with pleasure making the whole thing so much more sensual.

When Aaron next lifted off, Spencer thrust up roughly, meeting him and causing Aaron's head to fall back as he let out a deep rumble of a groan. They unanimously made this their rythum for the next few mintues, filling the room with moans and gasps. Looking up at his lover, sweaty, flushed and panting, Spencer felt his mind becoming numb with pleasure. Nothing in the world mattered to him beyond the man above him, the feel of slipping in and out of his slick passage and the sounds they made together. It was exquisite.

Spencer's thighs and pectorals began twitching and tensing as he was rode closer to his climax, And so he reached down and took Aaron's heavy cock in his hand, stroking him firmly. Aaron made a small cry and lowered his head to look Spencer in the eyes as he rode him harder.

Spencer was now moaned with each thrust Aaron made with his hips and when he ran a thumb over the slit of Aaron's cock before stroking softly down and tightening his grip when stroking upwards, Aaron came with a yell. His come spilled out onto Spencer's hand and stomach, as his body spasmed with the force of his climax.

Spencer followed closely, his orgasm almost ripped out of him by the tightening muscles of Aaron's channel caressing him. Spencer closed his eyes as he felt his come fill Aaron, making the other man shiver. His lover rode him slowly for a while after, milking every second of the pleasure, before falling exhaustedly onto the bed next to him.

Neither felt strong enough to move. They just stayed laying next to one another, panting loudly.

Finally finding the energy to move, Spencer turned his head to look his lover in the eyes,

"I missed you too by the way."


End file.
